


【威补无差】Farewell, my captain

by WHY000



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHY000/pseuds/WHY000
Summary: 葬礼之后，补天士梦见了自己的爱人。*失落之光#25后续*所有天体物理和电子信息知识纯属瞎编
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 4





	【威补无差】Farewell, my captain

多米诺星是半人马座阿尔法星系的一颗小行星，这颗星球并没有孕育出自己的原生生命和文明，现在居于其上的都是外星的移民者。因为距离恒星较远，大气稀薄，多米诺星的气温常年在零度以下，因此除了短暂停歇的旅行者，常住其上的主要是机械生命和较为耐寒的有机生命。  
多米诺星曾经处于一条重要的宇宙航道之上，那是多米诺星的黄金时代，繁荣的贸易带来了大量的财富、人口和宏伟壮丽的建筑，文明的痕迹很快铺满了整个星球。不过那都是过去了，随着量子引擎技术的发展，太空港口同航道一起衰落，多米诺星也从盛极一时的商业良港变成无人问津的边陲小城。  
补天士决定在这里停靠一晚。三个星期前他刚刚参加了救护车的葬礼，然后回到雷击的出口号上执行了一个两周左右的小任务。任务很成功，除了补天士受了点伤。雷击去医务室看他，医生正在焊接他右臂上的线路。  
“这可不是你的平时的水平。”  
“抱歉，总有失误的时候。”补天士说话的时候眼睛看着地面，他的光学镜比平时要暗，有些失焦。  
雷击看着他，他想到自己招补天士上船的时候他也是这样。那时候他们是在一家油吧里，灯光缭乱而充满攻击性，音响开的非常大声。补天士就坐在吧台边，他面前放着一杯高纯，不知道是第几杯，他看着那个杯子，但不是盯着，他的目光并没有汇聚在上面，而是离散的，像被空气折射了。他坐的还比较端正，没说话，就看着杯子，这让人很难判断他是并没有醉，还是已经醉的无法完成最基本的条件反射。雷击坐到他旁边，给自己也点了一杯，然后开门见山的问他要不要上自己的船。雷击喝完一杯，又要了一杯，补天士依旧没动，还看着杯子。两个人就这样坐了挺久，大概到油吧快打烊这么久，服务员来催他们走。雷击站起来，看了补天士一眼，转身走出油吧。  
“好。”他听到身后的人这么说。  
补天士是个好船员，他完成任务的效率很高，性格也很好，其他人和他相处的都很愉快。出任务的时候他是绝对清醒的，完成任务回来他会和其他船员一边大笑聊天一边喝醉。但雷击有注意到，这只是一种喝醉，和大家一起喝醉的喝醉。还有另一种，雷击通过监控视频看到的，他自己一个人关在房间里，一瓶接着一瓶，那时候他就和在那个油吧里一样，沉默，目光失焦的看着瓶子。大部分时候他手上会攥着一个金色的东西，紧紧的按在胸口。有时候他会把那个金色的东西狠狠的砸向墙角，但他第二天醒过来的时候总会再捡回来塞进自己的储物舱里。  
雷击把思路拽回来，他看着现在的，面前的补天士。“这段时间应该没什么事了，你出去转转吧，就当是放假。”  
补天士的目光凝聚起来，他抬起头看着雷击，“我受伤了，你现在给我放假不怕我死在外面吗？”  
“所以少喝点高纯，你清醒的时候比较能打。”雷击调侃的笑了笑，转身走出医疗室。  
于是补天士挑了出口号上他能找到的最快的飞船极速球，开了一整个大循环，然后停在了他看到的第一家油吧门口。  
他给自己点了杯赛博坦生产的高纯，怀念失落之光的往事需要有点家乡的味道。他想到三个星期前刚刚见过了当年一起寻找赛博坦骑士团的老朋友们，大家都有了自己的生活，看起来都过的不错。小淘气的书他看过，不过他没告诉小淘气，他可不想把医生的葬礼搞成什么图书签售会。背离说他的背离记连锁倒闭了，这肯定的啊他这奸商属性怎么可能有人愿意去第二次，不过有机会他还真想再去还留着的那家背离记坐一坐。他又想到走之前他和漂移说要保持联系，他说出这话的时候是绝对真诚的，他确实很想和这位老朋友保持联系，这差不多是他和过去的唯一联系了，但是过去三周他完全没有打开过自己的联络面板，他既不想给漂移发消息，也不想看漂移是否有给他发消息。  
然后他想到了威震天，失落之光的另一位船长，他貌似是唯一没有出席的人。这倒不是因为他对医生有什么意见，他挺喜欢救护车的，虽然救护车喜不喜欢他是另一回事。那个老炉渣很多年前就被银河议会拖出去毙了，这对赛博坦和银河议会是一笔双赢的交易，银河议会可以向宇宙中广大有机生命体昭示公正执法，而因为内战打了四百万年被拉进黑名单的赛博坦种族也得以被星际秩序接纳。补天士觉得自己大概是这件事情里唯一的输家，其实他本来可以做赢家的，如果威震天从来没有上过他的船，那么在他被银河议会处决的时候，补天士也可以快乐的和所有汽车人一起，庆祝大魔王已死，世界和平。但很不幸，没有如果，威震天上了他的船，还获得了他的心。  
他们之间其实并没有发生过什么，在船员看来他们俩是关系友好搭档默契的联合船长这一点就已经足够令人惊讶了，夺路能想到的最刻薄的诋毁也不过“威震天粉丝团团长”这样的称呼。补天士自我安慰说，他是个改邪归正的霸天虎，我是个既往不咎的汽车人，现在战争结束了我们做朋友又怎么了。但当他躺在充电床上，白天坐在他身边那个人的身影挥之不去的时候，他真的很不想承认，这种感觉可能不仅仅是友谊。  
补天士感觉自己陷入了无尽的对抗自己的道德辩论。他确实对威震天感到心动，靠近他的时候连火种都会燃烧的更旺盛，这是无法否认的生理事实。但是想到曾经经历过的战争，地狱要冲之战，斯曼兹大屠杀，想到那些在战场上倒下的汽车人，被屠杀的中立派的尸体，这种愤怒也是真实的。  
然而令补天士意想不到的是他心里的天人交战并没有持续多久，因为很快，威震天本人就加入战场了。真是难以置信，那个老炉渣居然在感知他人对他的态度上异乎寻常的敏锐。一场拯救行动之后，众人在背离记狂欢，在狂飙的刺耳魔音和众人的群魔乱舞之间，坐在吧台边的两位船长对视了一眼，然后威震天低声在补天士耳边说，到外面来说。  
于是十分钟之后，他俩穿着磁力鞋，站在了失落之光外面。  
“你叫我出来干嘛？”补天士一脸不耐烦。  
“你喜欢我。”威震天很平静的回答。  
补天士以过分夸张的难以置信表情看着威震天大吼道，“你敢不敢不要这么自恋，你怎么不说你的霸天虎大军是因为不可救药地爱上了你才追随你杀人的呢？”  
“他们中有一些确实是这个理由。”  
补天士翻了个白眼，“好吧，那请不要把我算进这群疯子里面。现在，如果你没事，我要进去了。”  
威震天叹了一口气，“我不是想要证明你喜欢我，或者我很有魅力，我不需要证明这个，我过去四百万年做的事已经证明了这一点。我看出了你心里的困惑，如果有可能，我乐意提供一些解答。”  
补天士在门口定住了，他犹豫了一下，然后转身走了回来。“看来你是真的自恋。好吧，你说得对，我确实喜欢你，你也可以理解为，我的火种喜欢你，但我的脑膜块在尖叫着拒绝，所以，告诉我，我会不会成为下一个暴君？”  
“我不知道。”  
“所以你也没有解答。”  
“不，我不知道你会不会成为下一个暴君，因为据我所了解的档案记录，战争前期你在尼昂干的事确实证明了你有此类潜质。（注解1）”  
“我那是迫不得已！”  
“血洗参议院的时候我也是这么觉得的。”  
“你！我要走了，你很享受这种感觉吧，证明所有人和你一样，都有阴暗的内心，都有成为你的可能性！”  
“不，所有人都和我不一样，每个人都不一样，我做到的事只有我能做到，你做到的事也只有你能做到。但这不是我们今天要讨论的问题，你有没有可能成为下一个暴君？有可能。喜欢我是否使你更可能成为下一个暴君？并不。”  
“为什么？”  
“你是否把我构想成一个暴君去爱？又或者你把我构想成一个与你共事的汽车人船长去爱？如果是后者，那么你爱的并不是一个暴君，只是我碰巧是罢了。”  
补天士没再说话，他需要一点时间思考，于是威震天向舱门走过去，把宇宙的宁静留给他一个人。  
“等等”，在威震天走到门口时，补天士叫住了他，“可是，我依然记得作为暴君的你，而且你做过的事情，我……我依然可以感受到愤怒。”  
“这很正常，感情很复杂。爱与愤怒，你可以同时保有两者。不过我建议你尽可能愤怒，以免被爱吞噬，因为赛博坦骑士团大概不会给我太长时间去接受别人的爱。”这是威震天在走进失落之光号之前说的最后一句话。  
该死的，我还记得他说过的每一句话。补天士在心里发出一声自嘲。他已经有些迷糊了，整个油吧连同地上的桌子和墙上的装饰都开始跳起了舞，他数了数桌上的杯子，嗯，好像有个十二三四五杯的样子。炉渣，都这么多杯了他为什么还清醒着，看来还得再来几杯。补天士招了招手，酒吧老板有些为难的走过来，补天士隐约听到他说什么这附近不是很安全，客人您还是尽量别喝了之类的话。“不安全，不安全正好啊”，补天士对着老板一脸傻笑的说，“我参加了这么多次雷击不安全的任务却依然活着，我还真想参观一下火种后世是个什么样子，我说的是真的火种后世，不是美德力那个冒牌货。”然后砰的一声，他摔在地上睡着了。 

现在补天士真的迷惑了。他现在处在一片陌生的白色空间里，天花板是全白的，地板也是全白的，都向四周无限延伸，你也可以说墙都是全白的，但触摸不到，墙在无穷远处。他觉得自己头很疼，还不太清醒，是高纯喝多了的副作用，但一般你只有在醒着的时候才能感觉到副作用，而补天士觉得他现在在做梦。  
“你没在做梦。”  
补天士愣了一下，这个声音，他已经很多年没有听到了，但在听到的那一刻却格外熟悉。他转过头，看到了那个银灰色的大魔王，他的联合船长。补天士冲过去，紧紧的抱住了他，还是和以前一样，他的头只到威震天的胸口，他侧过头紧贴着对方的胸甲，能听见里面火种旺盛燃烧的声音。  
威震天伸出手轻轻拍了拍怀中人的后背，他很少和人拥抱，所以不太擅长这个，但他知道此时什么都不用说，拍一拍对方的后背就是最好的安慰了。他想低下头去看看对方的脸，补天士闭着眼睛把头转向一边，不肯给他看，只是抱得更紧。威震天看着这片无边无际的白色空间，露出了一个微笑。在很多年的时间里威震天从来没有微笑过。他的表情很丰富，即使在作为霸天虎领袖时也如此，狂笑、暴怒、轻蔑、赞赏，他的表情总是如暴风雨一般，有着为所欲为的放纵却极具克制的爆发力，无比鲜明却又令人琢磨不透。但微笑不是暴风雨，所以他从不微笑——直到他登上失落之光。作为汽车人阶下囚的威震天突然发现自己不再需要维护霸天虎暴君的形象，因此他可以展示一些暴风雨之外的情绪，他甚至可以偶尔自暴自弃一下或者抱着膝盖缩成一团，一个发自内心的愉快微笑应当也是无害的，就像他还是个矿工时那样。他的火种本来就是一体两面的，他是个极具天赋的诗人，也是一个有着深刻见解的革命者，他的灵魂既敏感柔软又暴力愤怒，而当他往愤怒这个方向走的太远的时候，他不小心弄丢了柔软的那部分。   
“你抱了很久了。”威震天从内向外抚摸过补天士的门翼，像是想把他拉开一点好能看见他的脸，但又不忍心这么做。  
“没有我没法抱你的时间久。”补天士做出了小小的妥协，他抬起头看着威震天说。  
“你这么想我，为什么丢掉我的补天士之星？”威震天眼里有一闪而过的狡黠，他准备问这个故意刁难的问题很久了。  
补天士睁大了眼睛，他有点生气的开口想要解释什么，可最终什么都没说出来。他抱着威震天的手垂下来，退后了一步，低着头，肩膀塌下去，“我……我很抱歉。”他看起来快要哭了。  
补天士后退的时候威震天的手试图向前伸了一下，他有点后悔问这个问题了，但是只有一点。“你想要为自己辩解，你本来打算说什么？”他的声音温和，却是不容回避的追问。  
补天士深吸了一口气，他抬起头盯着威震天的眼睛，“你当时把它托付给我，我许诺了要一直带着它，我很抱歉我毁约了。但是，我真的没办法再带着它了，它……它太重了，我没法带着那样的重量活下去。”  
“但看起来你丢了它也依然在找死，如果任务太安全死不了那就到海盗横行的半人马座喝到昏迷，多试几次总能找到成功回归火种源的办法。”  
“我没有。”  
“你正在，这甚至是个进行时。”  
补天士被激怒了，他盯着威震天，“是啊是啊，你说得对，我把那个破玩意儿留在了老救的墓碑前，然后呢，我还是一样在喝高纯，浪费自己的人生，参加玩命的任务，更多的时候是把其实很安全的任务搞得像玩命的任务，期待有一天普神开恩让死亡的荣光降临在我的身上，我就可以幸福的去往火种后世。该死的你不知道为什么吗？你不知道我为什么这么做吗？我想见到你！可我甚至连做梦都没有梦到过你！你为什么之前从来都不出现！你为什么现在才出现？”  
威震天红色的光学镜变得比较暗，像是他那颗格外明亮的绿火种也黯淡了一点点。“对不起，这不是我能控制的，我们也是刚刚才找到让数据幽灵可以和生者交流的方法，多亏了救护车的加入。”  
“老救他也变成数据幽灵了吗？”  
“是啊，而且还是个坚定不移的相信无神论，决心用科学解决一切数据幽灵相关谜团的数据幽灵，并且他也不是唯一一个。不过据那帮死了都要研究科学的科学家们所说，数据幽灵本来就是基于我们机械生命体的特殊生理构造与记忆储存方式而自然诞生的一种现象，只是目前还没办法用科学完全解释。”  
“你是在说，我有可能见到所有离开的人吗？”补天士显得非常震惊。  
“很抱歉，不行。数据幽灵的存在时间是有限的，我们的数据会逐渐被赛博坦的大数据稀释，逐渐失去自我意识成为数据流的一部分。其实，大部分人存在的时间都相当有限，我存在的时间才是长的不可思议。有人说这是因为我还有心愿没有完成，我想在霸天虎统治全宇宙之前我恐怕可以永恒存在了。”威震天尝试着讲了个笑话，而且他自己觉得讲的还不错。  
补天士配合的笑了一下，有点勉强，他低下头，很小声的说，“不，你不能，你有一天也会消失，成为数据流的一部分，对吗。”这是一个陈述句。  
威震天伸手把他圈进自己的怀里。“是的，没有什么是永生的。连神都不是，你之前见过他们。”  
“那，你有可能存在到我也成为数据幽灵吗？”  
“有可能啊，如果你继续找死的话，我想你很快就能加入我们了。”  
补天士一把推开他，“威震天你今天来看我就是嘲讽我失去失落之光之后的悲惨人生的吗？如果是的话你的目的已经达到了，我感受到你的嘲讽了。”  
威震天向前一步，双手抓住补天士的双臂，迫使他面对自己，“不，我的目的还没有达到，我需要你停止这一切。你在离开失落之光之后的人生并不悲惨，是你非要把它构想的很悲惨并且把它往悲惨地方向推进。”  
补天士顺从的让他抓着自己，但他把头朝一边偏去，以示对威震天观点的不赞同，“不，它就是很悲惨。我经历过四百万年的内战，但我没有任何时候和现在一样觉得失去所有目标，一切都没有意义。战争的时候我们渴望结束战争，战争结束了我们开始寻找骑士团，希望恢复赛博坦。当然骑士团是假的，我们后面都知道了，但我们的旅程并不是没有意义的。我们，天啊，看看我们，看看我们这一船人，我们一起经历了这么多，我们这艘船简直一点也不比战争时代安全，但这是我人生中最快乐的时刻。在过去四百万年的时光里我从没有如此快乐过，而且我清醒地知道之后的人生里我也绝对不可能再体会到那样的快乐了，我的人生最精彩的部分已经过去了，你可以理解这点，对吗？”  
威震天叹了一口气。他当然理解，没有什么比一个诗人的灵魂更能理解这么浪漫主义的渴望了，也没有人比他更懂清醒的意识到最美好的时光已经逝去是一种什么样的感觉。  
“而且”，补天士的光学镜前所未有的亮，他抬起头，直直的注视着威震天，“我才刚刚喜欢上你。我们用四百万年的时间打来打去，但直到最后一刻，我才刚刚喜欢上你。”  
威震天的光学镜也亮起来，他想起他被银河议会带走的最后时刻。他们走出法庭，补天士冲过去，他的目光对上了通天晓的眼睛，不再需要多余的解释，所有人都知道了最后的判决。他走过去，亲吻了威震天——那是他们的第一个吻，也是唯一一个。  
此刻，补天士又踮起脚，于是威震天俯下身。真好，威震天想，那不是唯一一个了。唯一一个显得太悲惨，那只是一个时刻，漫长的一生中，只有那一个时刻得到了幸福。可复数就不同，即使是很少的复数，也是一段时光，一段拥有爱的时光足以告慰一个灵魂。

补天士恋恋不舍的结束了这个吻，他看着威震天，然后他很惊恐的发现，威震天的数据幽灵在渐渐变淡。“等等，老威，为什么，为什么你在消失！”  
威震天低头看了看自己的手，确实，他是比刚刚模糊了一点，他露出一个无奈又释然的微笑，“我想，是我的愿望满足了吧。”  
“你的愿望就是让我亲你吗？那你为什么不早说，我会从今以后直到永远，直到我变成数据幽灵都绝对不再亲你！”补天士非常激动的大喊，“你现在赶紧换一个愿望，或者想一个新的出来！”  
威震天在他继续喊下去之前用一个吻堵住了他的嘴。然后他退开一步看着他说，“其实我也不知道我的愿望究竟是什么，但我想它应该不是一个吻，或者两个三个吻。从你上雷击的出口号开始，我就一直在跟着你了，你看不到我，但我能看到你。你每一次把我的补天士之星砸向墙壁的时候，我都在那里。我们当时没能告别，我们只有一个吻，可是这显然不够，不够支持你放下过去开始新的人生。放不下很多时候是因为从没拥有过，所以我想我得见你一次，我们得好好告个别。我们的时光很短暂，但我想告诉你，我们真实的拥有过，我们没有浪费我们的人生。”  
“老威……”  
“补天士你听着（注解2），既然你已经把我的补天士之星放在了医生的墓碑前，我就当你已经还给我了。从今往后，你可以带着对我的回忆，但请不要再后悔我们虚度了时光。失落之光也是我人生中最快乐的时光，我很感谢你可以让我拥有这样的回忆，结交过这样一些朋友。我完全理解你对于最美好的部分已经过去了的感受，我在功能主义宇宙时也常有这样的感觉，尤其是当界标和奥利安他们都离我而去之后。但是我要告诉你，最美好的时光已经过去，不代表未来就不值得度过，你或许没办法再寻找到那样的快乐，但你依然会寻找到值得记入回忆录里的东西。我要你向我发誓，你不会再用高纯能量麻痹自己，不再用过去折磨自己，你会竭尽所能，寻找到你接下来的意义。  
补天士仰头看着逐渐消失的人平静却不容拒绝的命令，他再一次感受到与领袖模块融合时的那种庄重，“我发誓。我发誓我会好好对待自己，我会带着你那一份活下去。”  
他们两人对视片刻，补天士撇了撇嘴，像是觉得刚才太过煽情，威震天则摇了摇头，露出了一个欣慰的微笑。“我想在我完全消失之前，我们还来得及做一点别的事……”

补天士醒来的时候已经是第二天下午，他睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在油吧后隔间的充电床上，老板半惊恐半欣喜的看着他。“这位客人您终于醒了，您可一直从昨天晚上睡到了现在，而且……您还没付账单。”补天士尴尬的付了账单，感谢老板的收留（同时也感谢他没有把自己和飞船一起打包卖给星际海盗），然后走出了店门。  
此时多米诺星正刚刚完成自己自诞生以来围绕恒星的十八亿七千三百二十六万五千八百四十一次公转，站在油吧门口，太阳正从地平线上缓缓落下，稀薄的大气将这最后的光芒折射成灿烂的余晖。补天士钻进飞船，按下启动按钮，极速球号蹿升而起划破天幕，向着出口号驶去，消失在星辰之间。

（注解1）内战三部曲独裁里，还是热破的补天士为了阻止竟天择抽取全城所有人的火种为毁灭性武器充能，引爆炸弹炸死了全城人。  
（注解2）不知道有没有人注意过，漫画里很多人喊小补Rod，但老威喊的永远是Rodimus，全船所有人喊老威都是Megatron，只有小补敢喊Meg。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是失落之光#25的后续，也是我对idw1.0宇宙最后的想象补全。这个结局令我很悲伤，但我很喜欢它，我最爱的老威心甘情愿被银河议会拖出去毙了，算是求仁得仁。唯一不忍的就是多年以后葬礼再见，小补开始酗酒，会使用精神类药物，并且过得很不开心，所以我想让老威去安慰一下他。这世上唯有死亡是真结局，对于威震天来说，他的故事至此彻底画上句号，idw以威震天本纪起，以失落之光终，写尽了这个枭雄一辈子的故事，但对于小补来说，属于他的故事依然还有后续，他值得认真的度过余生。所以我为他们写了这个故事，这不是逆天改命的那种同人，因为JR的结局很美，我不能修改半分，我只在故事的留白里给了他们一点空间，与其说这是在成全他们，不如说这是在成全我的遗憾。


End file.
